<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy (let's talk) by MeChewChew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334334">Jealousy (let's talk)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew'>MeChewChew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cruel Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, Masturbation, Multi, Post-Break Up, Reminiscing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng reminisces to a time when they were happy, but the sharp pain in his chest brings him back to reality.</p><p>He has a talk with Reeve and decides what to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rufus Shinra/Tseng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cruel Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy (let's talk)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tseng can’t sleep that night. He rolls over and shifts, but no matter how much he moves, the image of Rufus sleeping against Reeve is burned into his mind. Skin on skin, a pale shoulder peaking out from the blanket, Rufus lying vulnerably against another man. There’s a sharp pain in his chest and he stills. He knows what this is. Something that he hasn’t felt in over a decade.</p><p>
  <em>Jealousy.</em>
</p><p>Pure, unbridled <em>jealousy.</em></p><p>And he deserves it.</p><p>He spends the night stewing over what could have happened in that room, imagining Reeve’s inadequacy in serving Rufus, the quiet cries Rufus lets out during sex, and the bliss on his face when he looks at Tseng after their coupling.</p><p>He curses at the pictures in his mind, cock pressed against the fabric of his pants. Should he do it? He knows that it’s not good for him, but he needs it after what he’s seen tonight. To replace the scene with something else.</p><p>With a huff, he sits up on the edge of his bed, smoothing his hair back and pushing down his pants in one smooth motion. He wraps a hand around his dick and closes his eyes, trying to focus on a memory from months ago. When he and Rufus were happy.</p><p>They were in Junon, it was the eve of his parade, and Tseng had never seen Rufus happier. His lover had poured each of them a generous amount of alcohol, but that hadn’t contributed too much to their night. At one point, Rufus had all but jumped into his arms, smiling gleefully and squeezing him tightly.</p><p>Tseng had squeezed him back with just as much pressure, leaning down to take him into a kiss. Rufus responded hungrily, hands immediately removing Tseng’s shirt and feeling around his body, trailing down to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants before they were unceremoniously pulled down along with his underwear.</p><p>Rufus let out a single burst of laughter before he was on his knees and taking the tip in his mouth.</p><p>Tseng let out a small groan as he curled a hand into Rufus’ hair, encouraging him to go deeper, and Rufus was never one to disappoint.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for Rufus to leave his cock with a wet pop, licking his lips playfully as he stands back up only to have Tseng carry him to the bed, nearly tripping as he steps out of his pants in the rush.</p><p>Buttons are expertly undone and with a flick of the wrist, Rufus is undressed in record time, clothes thrown haphazardly to the ground. They wrestle on the bed and Tseng finds himself laughing along with Rufus’ antics, a smile just as wide plastered on his face.</p><p>Rufus hits his head on the headboard and Tseng is immediately all over him, asking if he’s okay and rubbing his head. Rufus uses the distraction to push him back against the offending headboard and straddles him. Tseng just smirks.</p><p>He places both hands on Rufus’ thin waist and squeezes until he whines. There’s a bottle of lube being uncapped and Tseng watches as Rufus sticks a hand behind and begins fingering himself.</p><p>Tseng trails kisses from his neck to his collarbone, mouth coming down to swirl his tongue around one nipple, switching to the other one as Rufus moans above him.</p><p>It’s not long before Rufus has decided he’s had enough and is sliding them both down the bed so that Tseng can lay on his back. He positions himself over Tseng’s cock and sinks down onto it so fast that Tseng has to slow him down with a strong grip.</p><p>They both moan as he bottoms out, eyes fluttering and lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Rufus begins moving and Tseng can’t do much except hold on for dear life and support him when he can.</p><p>He knows that the grip on Rufus’ thighs are hard enough to leave bruises the next day and that just makes his squeeze tighter, earning a moan from his lover above. Rufus’ hands are tangled in his hair and pulling in his excitement, hips smacking together in a steady rhythm in the quiet of the room.</p><p>He can tell that Rufus is getting tired when he begins slowing down, grinding his ass down onto his hips to compensate and give himself a small break. Tseng brings his arms up to Rufus’ waist and squeezes down so he can’t move. Then, he starts thrusting into Rufus who absolutely squeals into his mouth, moaning lewdly as Tseng fucks him from below.</p><p>“I love you,” Rufus starts mewling between their kisses, repeating the same three words over and over, squeezing down on the cock inside him.</p><p>“I love you too,” Tseng repeats back when he can, grunting when Rufus bucks against him, hearing the familiar change in breath as they come close.</p><p>It’s only a moment later that Rufus is screaming Tseng’s name for the entirety of Junon to hear, writhing in Tseng’s hold as he comes between their stomachs. Tseng follows up soon after with a sigh of Rufus’ name, relishing in the twitch and soft moan Rufus lets out as he spills inside him.</p><p>Tseng opens his eyes with a harsh breath to see the mess in his hand, still lost in the memory as he grabs a tissue to clean himself up.</p><p>He remembers how Rufus had insisted they use the jacuzzi in the room that night to clean up and how only minutes after the water had filled up and they had stepped in, Rufus was already sliding into his lap and instigating him once more.</p><p>It was well into the night before they had fallen back into bed, arms possessively wrapping around one another and taking turns whispering sweet nothings. Rufus had fallen asleep first and Tseng remembers the overwhelming feeling as he watched Rufus, as if he was the luckiest man alive with almost too much love in his heart.</p><p>
  <em>Oh how he misses it.</em>
</p><p>What a fool he had been to let it go because of his own weaknesses.</p><p>He tosses the tissue away and lets out a heavy sigh, seeing the early rays of light start shining into his room. He might as well get up, then, and decide his course of action.</p><p>Not even a half hour later, he finds himself in front of Rufus’ room. It was much too early for him to be awake, so he just stands there. And waits.</p><p>He’s so lost in thought that he barely hears the door opening until he’s face to face with Reeve, who holds his hands up innocently as if he didn’t just spend the night in his former boss’ room.</p><p>“Reeve,” Tseng greets with a nod of the head.</p><p>“Tseng,” Reeve squeaks back, “Good morning. Did you get enough sleep? You look tired.”</p><p>Always so courteous, Tseng thinks. He hadn’t looked at himself in the mirror before coming here, but his skin must be more sallow today for him to say something. It doesn’t matter though. He had more important things to do. Like questioning the man before him.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Reeve?” He sighs, arms crossed and leaning against the wall.</p><p>“Where were you last night?” Reeve counters back, more defensive than Tseng thought he would be.</p><p>He pushes himself off the wall and passes by Reeve without a glance back. “Let’s go for a walk.”</p><p>It’s quiet between them, only the soft padding sound of dirt beneath their feet as they walk around the compound.</p><p>“I was called here,” Reeve starts, interjecting before Tseng can ask why, “by your men. Apparently they couldn’t get Rufus to eat and thought I could help for some reason.”</p><p>“And did you?” Tseng’s careful to keep his voice nonchalant, steps even and arms crossed behind his back.</p><p>“He ate a bit, yes. Not nearly enough as I would have wanted, but nonetheless.”</p><p>“And then you slept with him.”</p><p>Tseng didn’t mean for it to come out as an accusation, but his mouth feels dry and the sharp pain in his chest reminds him of the jealousy coursing through his veins.</p><p>Reeve doesn’t respond, continuing their walk as he mulls over his thoughts.</p><p>“And where were you last night, Tseng?” Reeve side eyes him, face carefully set to a neutral expression.</p><p>“That’s not important.”</p><p>“Rufus isn’t important?”</p><p>“You know that’s not what I meant.” Tseng glares at him. No one has to know that he was visiting a hotel for a…brief encounter. Least of all Reeve.</p><p>Reeve just lets out a heavy sigh next to him and stops, turning to him exasperatedly. “What do you want from me? To admit my guilt? To apologize? I won’t, if that’s what you’re looking for.”</p><p>Tseng doesn’t know what he wants. He hadn’t pulled Reeve outside with a plan in mind. He was upset, frustrated, <em>jealous, </em>and wanted to see the man away from Rufus. If anything, he wanted…</p><p>“Help.” He finds himself mumbling.</p><p>Reeve looks at him as if he’s just grown another head.</p><p>Tseng likes to think he knows Reeve. He’s someone with a good conscious, who would sacrifice himself for the greater good, and most relevant to the current topic, a man who would put aside his own feelings to help someone else.</p><p>And that makes Tseng feel a little guilty for what he’s about to say next.</p><p>“Help me talk to him.”</p><p>He doesn’t expect Reeve to ask him why. Or the sentences that leave his mouth. But each word feels like a shot in the chest.</p><p>“You’ve made him suffer for this long already,” Reeve begins, stating the facts. “He’s alone, he’s sick, he’s frightened. I don’t know what happened between you two, but he obviously hasn’t healed from it.”</p><p>Reeve raises a finger at him when he tries to sputter a response, silencing him.</p><p>“He needs someone supportive. Someone who cares about him and will help him along instead of leaving a festering wound in his chest. Do you know what he asked of me last night? While you were off galavanting who knows where?”</p><p>There’s a sinking feeling in Tseng’s chest, but he can’t bring himself to say no. He wants to hear it. He doesn’t want to hear it.</p><p>“He asked me to pretend. To pretend that I loved him, to call him by his name and whisper nothing but I love you into his ear as he cried.” Reeve breathes out in a single breath, chest tightening in pain.</p><p>“Do you even know how badly you hurt him?” Reeve asks quietly, tone severe as he really looks at Tseng.</p><p>Tseng, who won’t look at him and keeps his gaze on the dirt below them, an arm wrapped around his torso as if protecting himself.</p><p><em>‘I didn’t mean to’ </em>rings loud and clear in his mind, but he knows whats been happening. He would turn away when Rufus’ eyes shined a little too brightly, pry each finger off his arm when Rufus clutched onto him, pretending that he didn’t see the betrayal and hurt in muddled, blue eyes or hear the soft call of his name as he left Rufus to wallow alone.</p><p>“What makes you think Rufus wants to talk to you, Tseng?” Reeve asks softly; earnestly.</p><p>He doesn’t know.</p><p>He feels inadequate compared to Reeve, who has the capacity to give love and shower Rufus with the emotions he wants.</p><p>He feels undeserving now that Reeve has spelled it out for him.</p><p>Reeve’s phone rings and Tseng doesn’t hear anything, so stuck in his own thoughts that he barely give a nod when Reeve bids him goodbye, late to his own duties.</p><p>Tseng stands there, just thinking, replaying over their conversation for any clues of how he could proceed. There’s a dull ache in his heart as he trudges back to the lodge, eyes on the window that he knows belongs to Rufus’ room.</p><p>There’s chatter coming from their suite that comes to a tense halt when Tseng enters the room. They’ve all gathered to have lunch together and when Tseng looks at Rufus, he doesn’t look back at him. He doesn’t acknowledge him or ask him where he was.</p><p>And that somehow hurt more than any insult Rufus could have thrown at him.</p><p>He gives his fellow Turks a nod and heads straight to his room, feeling the heavy atmosphere follow him until he closes the door. There’s some fumbling coming from the hallway and Tseng freezes when he hears Elena’s faint voice muffled through the door.</p><p>“Sir, please finish your lunch.”</p><p>“Yeah Boss, aren’t you hungry after not eating last night?” He hears Reno, followed by a groan; presumably from Elena elbowing him.</p><p>“I’m full.” Tseng strains to hear Rufus’ voice, followed by silence as he presumably takes himself back to his room. He can imagine the disappointed faces on the others and he swallows a heavy lump in his throat. It was one thing if this was between just him and Rufus. It was another if the others were affected as well.</p><p>He doesn’t know what causes him to do it, but he’s out of his room in one moment and barging into Rufus’ in another. He nearly misses the surprise on Rufus’ face as he kicks the door shut behind him, watching his gaze flutter to the side, the floor, anything that wasn’t Tseng.</p><p>He approaches Rufus, who’s sitting on his bed, and kneels down in front of him, yearning for him to look at him, but his eyes are dead set on looking at the corner of the room.</p><p>Tseng doesn’t know what to say. He’s never been so reckless in his life. He has no plan, no words, no idea of what he wants to say right now.</p><p>All he knows is that <em>he was wrong.</em></p><p>How does he explain to Rufus that his resolve had been weak all those years ago? That he lost himself during those days before and after the temple, trying to fix his crooked moral compass? How does he tell Rufus that it wasn’t his fault that Tseng had abandoned him, that he didn’t leave him because Rufus was broken, that he had lied to make it easier for Rufus to be angry at him and let go?</p><p>He doesn’t have any excuses to why he had strung Rufus along for so long after he had made his decision to separate from him. He hadn’t wanted to, but he figured that Rufus would be able to lead the company in better ways without him there as a liability, that love was going to be a weakness that dragged him down.</p><p>How does he apologize for ignoring Rufus’ pleas for an explanation? A cry for closure? For paying a pretty blond who looked like him to let his frustrations out on while Rufus wept alone in his room? For being jealous when Rufus had found comfort in another man when Tseng had left him?</p><p>He has so much to say and he doesn’t know how to say it. He figures that he’ll start at the very beginning, but first, with a request.</p><p>“Let’s talk.”</p><p>He doesn’t expect the bitter smile creeping along Rufus’ lips nor the single tear that slip down his cheek, or the words that drip venomously out of gritted teeth.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re so cruel.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>